


[Podfic] Shooting Star

by MelancholyMorningstar



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 54:36 minutes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, ColdWave Week, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sugar Daddy, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar/pseuds/MelancholyMorningstar
Summary: "So, Mr. Rory," Sara Lance, leader of the Legends, asks, leaning across the desk. "Tell me. Why do you want to join the Legends and be a hero?"Mick really hopes he doesn't screw up this interview - it could be his last chance of becoming a real superhero.(You see, he has this little complication involving this one supervillain...)[Podfic of Shooting Star by Nirejseki]
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shooting Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770548) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki), [robininthelabyrinth (nirejseki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/robininthelabyrinth). 



  
_cover art by[MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar)_

**Text:** [Shooting Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770548)

 **Author:** [Nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki)

 **Reader:** [MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar)

 **Length:** 54:36

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/usat093m5aginkb/Shooting%20Star%20-%20Nirejseki%20%5BPodfic%20Melancholy%20Morningstar%5D.mp3?dl=0) __

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a longer podic and oooh boy does everything suddenly get way harder when you're used to working with 5-10 minutes of audio and suddenly you have over 50
> 
> I'm glad this was my first longer fic because it's a really fun story, Len and Mick's dynamic is just really great (as always with Nirejseki tbh) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this podfic and give some love to the original author!


End file.
